


How to Survive Hogwarts: Good Friends

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Emma is different, but she has the best thing anyone can offer. Good Friends that she trusts with her life. Could it become more?





	How to Survive Hogwarts: Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

A/N: Hi. I’m giving this story a go and I’ve had it in my computer for a while. Flames aren’t really needed (or wanted…), but constructive criticism is great J

Hope you like it.

Please Review!

\---

**1\. Prologue**

Emma ran. She ran from reality. She was a wanderer and hung out with Fred and George of Gryfindor.

 She herself was a Hufflepuff. Slightly shy, kind and afraid of pain so much it pained her. She loved to hang out with Fred and George because she felt she was a completely different person around them. 

She felt like a loyal, brave lion of a Gryfindor and she was witty and beautiful because with them she tried. She tried to make herself someone instead of wish for other dreams where she was smart, pretty, popular and funny. With Fred and George she tried to live but she didn’t have to because she was alive around them. 

\--- 

REMEMBER!~ 

If you want to read more,

REVIEW!!! :)

Lovin' It,  
TMAL


End file.
